


Day 5: Past

by GemmaRose



Series: Lancelot Week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Morning Cuddles, No Dialogue, Self-Reflection, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: In retrospect, this past year has been more than a little crazy.





	Day 5: Past

Lance stretched leisurely, scooting back slightly so his back was pressed up against Lotor’s chest. He could get used to waking up like this. Lotor’s bed was the most comfortable he’d slept on in a long while, maybe ever, and that wasn’t even counting who he was cuddled up against. Come to think of it, he’d slept in a lot of beds this past year. Lifting a hand, he started counting them out on his fingers.

His bed at home, with its mattress that dipped in the middle from years of him sleeping there every night. His bunk at the garrison, hard and narrow and always perfectly made. His bed in the castle, always cool to the touch no matter how long he laid there. The bench-like cot in his cell, thin padding over hard metal. His bed here on Lotor’s ship, strangely spongy but obscenely comfortable. That made five. Five beds he’d slept in over the past year enough to call them his. And now there was Lotor’s bed, which... wasn’t really that different from his own bed a few doors down the hall, except it was a little wider and had Lotor in it. Also, nicer sheets. Those made a difference.

Now that he thought about it, this last year had been crazy A year ago, he’d expected to go through several more years at the Garrison to become a pilot. Then they’d found Blue, and he’d had to resign himself to spending the rest of his life a soldier fighting for the freedom of the universe. In a way, being caught had been a blessing in disguise. Sure, he’d thought he was doomed to spend the rest of his days as the Beast of the Arena, but he’d also figured that those days were numbered. And they had been, just not in the way he expected.

He rolled over, and slung an arm over Lotor’s waist as he buried his face in the galra’s chest. He owed Lotor everything. His comforts, his freedom, his _life_. If Lotor hadn’t pulled him from the Arena and made him a General, he would surely be dead by now, if not in body then at least in spirit. At least now he got to choose when he wanted to let go of his humanity for the sake of a fight.

Lotor’s arms around him shifted, pulling him up until their heads were level, and Lance hummed contentedly into Lotor’s mouth as they kissed. Of all the futures which had stretched out in front of him over the past year, pilot and paladin and gladiator, he was looking forward to being one of Lotor’s generals the most.


End file.
